


Kiss Muna

by yunbintrashque



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Dumb hanbin, Fluff, M/M, a lot of oh my gods, kiss muna, satanwoo, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbintrashque/pseuds/yunbintrashque
Summary: Chanwoo played a prank on Hanbin and now he needs to "kiss" a stranger to get his glasses back.





	Kiss Muna

**Author's Note:**

> First published AU (and I suck at writing), please bear with me.

Hanbin is practically blind without his glasses and his satan of a friend pulled a prank on him that is not even funny. Pranks are supposed to be funny, but he guess it only is when you're not the one being pranked.

"Chanwoo! Just give me back my glasses already, or I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted for the nth time but he can only hear the younger's laugh on the background. Obviously, he's not gonna give him his glasses anytime soon. Hanbin doesn't know how much longer he's gonna suffer. His head is beginning to ache, he feels like vomiting, and he wants to puke on Chanwoo's head just so he could get his revenge.

"Hyung," Chanwoo patted his back and he felt someone on his side. He exhaled a heavy breath, ready to scream his lungs out and strangle his friend, when he felt something on his palm. "That's where I put your glasses. I love you, hyung!" And then he heard footsteps running away.

He sighed. Why, of all people, does he have to be friends with a guy who finds happiness in people's struggles? He should reevaluate his life decisions.

Unfolding the piece of paper Chanwoo gave him, he squinted so he could read what was written in it, but to no avail. He really is blind. He is literally paying to see things and it is unfair. People with 20/20 visions don't need glasses to see or read things clearly. This capitalist society we have should be overthrown, abolished, burn to ashes, he thought.

He tried reading what was written on the paper a second time, but he still cannot make out the words. The letters are too small, the writing is bad, and he is blind. _When I get my glasses back, I'm gonna fucking kill Jung Chanwoo and throw his corpse somewhere where no one could find him._

Giving up, he stood and approached a person sitting on a bench beside the window. A lot of people are roaming the hallway but they all seem like they are running out from hell. He cannot waste his energy chasing people, and he don't want to risk embarrassing himself and tripping for everyone to see. He sat down beside the person, which seems similar with Chanwoo but with a smaller and leaner built.

"Chanwoo?" He called out to the stranger. The stranger just smiled at him and said that he is not Chanwoo. Yunhyeong knows Chanwoo and he is very well aware that they kind of look the same. Almost everyone that don't know that they are distant relatives always mistakes them for being siblings. He kept reading after Hanbin apologized and Hanbin is contemplating if he should ask the stranger for help. Sighing, he gathered all his strength and asked again.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you again but, can you please help me?" He didn't know if he sounded demanding or rude but he really needs to get his glasses back before chaos ensues.

Hanbin can faintly see a smile on the stranger's face and he heard a silent sure. He beamed and immediately unfold the paper he was holding. "Can you please read this for me? I don't have my glasses and my friend said this is where I could find them. I really need to get it back." He explained. Yunhyeong scooted close enough for him to read what was written on the paper. He smiled and told Hanbin "kiss muna."

Hanbin stilled. What? Yunhyeong saw Hanbin tensed so he immediately moved away, getting back to his original position. He can sense Hanbin looking at him weirdly but he brushed it off. _I hope he won't mistake it for me asking for a kiss,_ he thought. Hanbin, on the other hand, sat there, frozen. He really should reevaluate the decisions he make in life. It seems like he asked a pervert for help. He gulped, thinking if he should kiss the guy or not.

 _Whatever, I just need my glasses back._ He moved closer to the guy and gave him a kiss on the cheek which startled them both.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm really desperate, I need to get my glasses back. If you could just read this for me and tell me where I could find them, please." Yunhyeong just stared at him, eyes wide. _What in the actual hell?_ He shifted in his seat, putting distance between him and the stranger who thinks he wants a kiss from him. He cleared his throat and told Hanbin, "kiss muna."

They stared at each other for a solid minute before Hanbin leaned, _again,_ to give Yunhyeong a kiss on the cheek. He can feel his face and ears heating up and even though he cannot clearly see it, he knows that the stranger mirrors the same reaction as him.

"Uhm.." the stranger trailed off. "The paper says 'kiss muna'. I think you misunderstood."

Hanbin's eyes widened that he feels like it would bulged out of its sockets. He felt blood rushing to his face and he doesn't know how to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh?.... _oh." Way to go on not embarrassing yourself, Kim Hanbin. And you even had the audacity to call him a pervert? Really, way to go._

Yunhyeong smiled at him and stood up, walking away from the guy who kissed him twice that is Kim Hanbin. He's walking too fast, almost running, that he didn't even hear it when Hanbin mumbled a silent thanks. _Chanwoo's gonna pay for this, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him!_

He heard a laugh from a distance and immediately recognized it as the devil who just made him do evil things. He waited for Chanwoo to sit beside him and stop laughing. He really hoped Chanwoo didn't saw what happened but based on his evil laugh, he's guessing he did.

"You really think this is funny?" He asked but got no response but the other's laugh. "You're really having fun at my expense. Why are we even friends?"

"Hyung, I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?" Chanwoo said, laughter still evident in his voice. Hanbin just rolled his eyes and laid out his hand. "Give me back my glasses."

Chanwoo immediately took his glasses from his pocket and placed it on Hanbin's face, laying it on his nose. Hanbin was glad he's not seeing blurry things anymore and he's really glad he can now see Jung Chanwoo clearly because he also has clear plans on how to kill him and hide his dead body.

"Do you want to talk to that guy you kissed, twice? I can give you his number and maybe you could kiss him again." Chanwoo teased, eyebrows raising. Hanbin is at the end of the line already and gave Chanwoo a punch on his side. The younger grimaced but continued laughing and teasing his hyung. _Oh my god, Yunhyeong-hyung and Hanbin-hyung need to hit it up asap._ Hanbin stood up, leaving Chanwoo still laughing like crazy on the bench. Being friends with him is like being friends with the devil and right now, he don't want to be the devil himself.

"Hyung~ I'm sorry, okay? Please, forgive me, please?" Hanbin just kept walking at a brisk pace, ignoring Chanwoo's pleads on his side. _Forgive you my ass, you have to cry blood for me before I forgive you, asshole._

"You should have seen you and Yunhyeong-hyung's faces. You two look adorable." That made Hanbin stop abruptly. He turned to Chanwoo and stared at him, shock evident on his face. His palms are sweating, his body gone cold.

"W-who?" He asked. Chanwoo must still be toying with him. He cannot believe this. He didn't want to believe this.

"Yunhyeong-hyung! My cousin? The guy in the Art department?"

"What?"

Hanbin must've gone crazy. It cannot be true.

"Yunhyeong, the reason why we're always at the auditorium? Ugh, I swear, you need to make a move already or your pretty crush will be stolen away from you."

Chanwoo kept blabbering but Hanbin is still processing. He kissed Yunhyeong, twice. Hanbin jumped and immediately put Chanwoo in a headlock when he realized what had just happened.

"I'm gonna kill you, you traitor! What the fuck?!" Chanwoo kept tapping but he didn't let go. "That's what you get for playing me, idiot!"

When Hanbin saw Chanwoo pale, he let go and the latter fell to his knees, gasping for air. He really wants to kill Chanwoo right now but Hanbin also don't want to kill him, like literally. He don't want to spend the rest of his life in jail and he needs to apologize to Yunhyeong for his rudeness.

"Hey, get up! You need to help me fix this or I swear, I'm gonna put you in another headlock and never let go." He threatened, Chanwoo just glared at him. "What? You did that to yourself, dumbass."

"You almost fucking killed me, hyung!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need to apologize to Yunhyeong."

"Then go! He's always at the auditorium. I think I need to go to the infirmary."

Hanbin grabbed Chanwoo's collar and pulled him up. He may be a little rough to Chanwoo right now but he needs him.

"No, I'll bring you there later after you apologize to Yunhyeong."

"What? Why me? Hyung~"

"Because you made me look like a fucking pervert in front of him? And if it's not for your stupid prank, you wouldn't even be going to the auditorium."

"What do you mean, I'm always there with you."

"Shut up. If you don't, you're finished."

Grumbling and rolling his eyes, Chanwoo walked alongside his hyung to the auditorium. He wants Hanbin to make a move already. His been crushing on Yunhyeong for four years now. But he didn't know that Yunhyeong will be outside their classroom when he pulled the prank, and he also didn't know that Hanbin will approach him _and_ actually kiss him. He knows his hyung is intelligent, but sometimes, he's so dumb and his stupidity is so funny that he's the one embarrassing himself.

Hanbin looked around the auditorium to see where Yunhyeong is and when he spotted him on one of the seats inside, he dragged Chanwoo and pushed him towards the guy. Yunhyeong was clearly startled because he stood up, eyes widening when he realized that it's only Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong just looked at Chanwoo, waiting for him to speak up. He is glaring at something, or someone, at his back but sees nothing when he turned around. He heard his cousin sigh before rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend, hyung! You're such a coward!"

"What?" Yunhyeong asked, puzzled. Did Chanwoo came up to him just to slap him in the face that his gay ass isn't seeing anyone? How rude.

"Hanbin-hyung wants to apologize for kissing you. Maybe you two could go for coffee. Okay, I'm done here, bye!"

Yunhyeong just looked at Chanwoo's retreating back. What the fuck?

He slumped down back on his seat when he heard footsteps, again, walking towards him.

A stranger kissed him, twice. He's not even asking for it, but he felt giddy. He haven't ate a single butterfly in his entire life but it felt like a million of it were residing in his stomach when the guy leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. Maybe its wrong to feel good about some stranger kissing you or stuff, and maybe he really needs to get himself a boyfriend because now, he is wondering what it would feel like for someone to kiss you just because they wanted to.

He heard a familiar voice from his side. Wait. _Is that guy a stalker? Am I imagining things? Why do I hear his voice?_

He looked at the person sitting beside him and it is, indeed, the stranger who kissed him earlier. Only now, he has his glasses and he can clearly see his red face. Yunhyeong bets he looks the same, or worse.

"Hi," Hanbin said.

"Hi," Yunhyeong replied.

And then silence.

_This is so awkward, maybe he now thinks I'm a pervert and a stalker, oh my god! Kim Hanbin!_

Shaking his head, he faced Yunhyeong and is very determined to explain himself but the moment he turned, their eyes met. _Oh my god, I think I'm already dead. I'm in heaven, oh my god._ They both turned to avoid each other's gazes.

Hanbin heaved a sigh and stood up, looking down at Yunhyeong. "I'm sorry for earlier, Chanwoo pranked me and I swear I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm not a pervert if that's what you're thinking and I'm not a stalker, Chanwoo just happened to know you and where you always stay. Please don't curse me or hate me or anything, I'm so sorry. I really am sorry, oh my god--"

Yunhyeong cut him off by laughing. Hanbin was blabbering and he couldn't even understand anything aside from 'sorry' and 'oh my god'. Yunhyeong thinks its cute.

"It's okay. There's nothing to forgive." Yunhyeong said, smiling.

"What? No! Let me make it up to you. Just tell me anything you want, I'll do it. Do you want me to do your laundry for you? I can also run errands for you if you're too busy. Or maybe you could treat me like your slave for a month or two? Anything,--"

"I'm Song Yunhyeong," he cut off Hanbin's terrible apology and extended his hand, waiting for the latter to shake it.

"W-what?" Hanbin just stared at the hand in front of him. Rolling his eyes, Yunhyeong took Hanbin's hand in his and shook it.

"I'm Song Yunhyeong. You are?"

"I'm... K-Kim Hanbin," he replies, stuttering.

"Great, Hanbin-ssi. You don't need to run errands for me or do my laundry or be my slave. You're already forgiven." Yunhyeong gave him a sparkling smile where his eyes are curved like the shape of a rainbow. Hanbin was starstruck. Shit.

"B-but, still!! I need to do something or I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life. I don't want to die knowing that I did something terrible and that person is thinking about what I've done everyday just---"

"Okay, okay!" Yunhyeong can get used to cutting off Hanbin's mindless, excessive talking. He laughed. "Okay, Hanbin-ssi. A coffee is enough for me, how's that sound?" He asked. And finally, he saw his face lit up, frown disappearing, and Hanbin smiling, like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Coffee, great! I know somewhere where we could get great coffee!"

They started walking out of the auditorium. Laughing from time to time because of Hanbin's endless stories. From coffee to his glasses to anything under the sun. Yunhyeong thinks Hanbin is a great guy. He enjoyed listening to his spontaneous stories. Hanbin thinks Yunhyeong is beautiful. He looks like God really took his time to create someone as perfect as him. And maybe, they should thank Chanwoo, for they would never know how happy they could gotten if he didn't hid Hanbin's glasses. He never would've kissed Yunhyeong and he'll never get another amazing chance to ask his crush for coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kiss muna" means kiss [me] first :>


End file.
